


Look Up

by itsidhrenniel



Series: Firsts & Vane. [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsidhrenniel/pseuds/itsidhrenniel
Summary: So many things we're capable of with the right person.First time: Blowjob.





	Look Up

When it was in her hand, it was big. When it was inside her, it was bigger. But now that, for the first time ever it was in her mouth, she believed it to gigantesque. She didn’t even know if she was doing it right, but Charles was a moaning mess so at least, she wasn’t doing it wrong. It could also be the fact that she had asked him to do it and was so eager to blow him that she hadn’t stopped licking her lips as he took off his pants.

 

She breathed in through her nose but it burnt her throat to the point she started choking and had to let go of it. She heard him cuss under his breath but was quick to recover.

 

“Don’t take all of it. It’s too much for a first time.” He said.

 

 _Too much for a first time_ , she repeated in her mind in a mocking voice. She didn’t need him to tell her, she knew, she just didn’t care. If she had asked him to let her do it was because it was about time. She had fantasies about it ever since he took her maidenhood, taking it slow wasn’t an option. She was going to suck all of him or nothing at all.

 

She grabbed it again and started: first, she kissed his tip. It was wet with precum and saliva. As she did so, she applied pressure to the base. Just as Idelle had told her. Charles gasped at the feeling and it boosted her confidence. This wasn’t just for her own pleasure, but for his as well. She had to notice the things he liked, the things he didn’t; when his breath caught in his throat and when he held back a moan. At the same time, she had to stop herself from just going for it and choking on his cock, as well as touching herself. But she wanted to, and she wanted it _bad_. Her hand trembled around his length, the other one scratched his thigh. It was a delicious moment she wanted him to have, she’d have her present later. Returning to her task at hand, she took the tip in her mouth and sucked, then ran her tongue through it. Charles seemed to love when she did that, so she repeated the action a couple of times. He grabbed a handful of her hair, almost tugging at it but deciding not to in the last moment. She wasn’t being good enough to make him squirm like that and she wanted to know what was he doing, so she looked up. When she did, she noticed he was looking down at her, watching her movements like a hawk watches a rabbit. He smiled at her and ran his fingers through the length of her face, tugging some wild hair behind her ear. It was then she noticed how his pupils dilated. It happened as soon as she looked up, and she understood. He was watching her, he loved to do it. When he made love to her, he would observe her all the time, even when she was doing regular things like walking, she could feel him looking. Her actions and movements, he claimed to be captivated. She smiled, although the dick in her mouth made it a tad difficult, but she tried nonetheless.

 

While still looking at him, she started to take more and more of his dick. This time, it wasn’t as uncomfortable: her throat was relaxed and she had no fear of failure. If she did it wrong she could still ride him- something she had mastered in the previous weeks. Charles wasn’t going to be upset because she couldn’t suck dick in her first attempt. No, he wasn’t like that. She let her teeth grace his skin, which made him lose control for a moment and he thrust up, almost choking her. She let go of it and smiled, running her tongue up and down his length. He grunted a complaint, but it was soon replaced with a moan when she took him again. She had to admit that she loved it, the feeling of his cock deep in her throat, with his hand on her hair as she went up and down, taking it slow but making sure she took all of him.

 

It was a dream come true and, although she wasn’t finished, she couldn’t wait to do it again.

 

As she went further down, Charles’s moans became louder than before. His grip on her had become stronger and she could feel his thighs turning rigid too. He had sweat drops running down his face, as well as a deep frown and lustful gaze. If she was desperate to be touched before, now she would have to be restrained in order to not masturbate. Since no one could do so, her hand fell between her legs. It was a good thing she was naked, if she had to take care of a dress in that moment her mind would break. As soon as her fingers entered her, she let out a deep, long moan. It happened to be at the same time as she took the last bit of Charles’s cock in, his tip touching her throat as she moaned and it made the vibrations go up his shaft. He cursed out loud, not able to stop himself. His hips thrust up but this time she did not move. She let his cock go down her throat and back down, avoiding the gagging. How it was possible, no idea, but she wasn’t about to question her abilities right in that moment.

 

Through gritted teeth Charles moaned her name. The sound made her pick up a faster pace, using her teeth sometimes because he seemed to like it. When her mouth was up, she’d use her hand to masturbate his base, then she would go down again and moan as much as she could when his tip touched her throat. For a while, it was enough, but then she thought, if it was this pleasurable with his cock alone, how much would he like it if she also paid attention to his balls? During sex he loved it, now he was bond to love it even more.

 

Her left hand, the same one that was holding his cock just a minute before, moved down to her womanhood. She ran it through her lips, entered a couple of fingers, then moved it back up and forced him to spread his legs. Charles look down confused, but she gave him a quick smile before she grabbed his balls. The saliva that had fallen mixed with her fluids and when he realized, he shuddered. Now she was bobbing her head up and down and her hand was fondling his balls, while her other hand worked on her own orgasm. He tried to talk but his words were caught in his throat. It was fine, though, because she could feel it. He was close to cumming; so was she. But she wanted to wait. She wanted to feel his seed fill up her mouth and drip down her face, fall into her chest like it would do in her dreams. She wanted to cum with that feeling and ride her orgasm while swallowing his seed.

 

Charles thrust up again, but this time she felt his balls exploding. Seconds after, his cum was filling her mouth up. The tip of his cock had been against her throat when so, and she found it difficult to not choke. She swallowed as much as she could, but missed a lot of it. It all fell through her face to her chest, her neck was glistening as well. Still, she kept on sucking him until his orgasm was over, a bit after too, but stopped when he started hissing. It was then, as she let go of his cock, that her own orgasm struck her. She moaned out loud and her head fell against his thighs. Charles caressed her hair as it passed.

 

After it was over, Charles picked her up from the floor and laid her on the bed, then laid down next to her, cuddling. She thought about how afraid she had been to disappoint him, then couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that, to give them both such a pleasurable time, all she had to do was look up.


End file.
